Songs Of The Heart
by kawaii baka chic
Summary: Read the title.
1. Bring Me To Life

WARNING: This fan fic is not really a fan fic. It has songs in it I think have the meaning of sum of the charecters feelings.  
  
Hi pplz! My first song is BRING ME TO LIFE by EVANESANCE. Sesshomaru aka Fluffy sings this with Jaken singing in the brakets(). Fluffy sings this because I think he should be more open with his feelings. Open his heart more. You get my beat.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any Inuyasha charecters or any of the songs I am using. The singers and bands own them.  
  
BRING ME TO LIFE EVANESANCE  
  
How can you see into my eyes, like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb  
  
Without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Chorus  
  
(Wake me up) wake me up inside (I cant wake up) wake me up inside  
  
(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up) bid my blood to run (i cant wake up) before I come undone  
  
(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without, you can't leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Chorus  
  
Bring me to life  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch, without yor love darling  
  
Only you are the life amoung the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in frount of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open up me eyes to everyting  
  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Chorus  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Ya! My first song done. Please review and tell me wut you think. Maybe I will get sum song ideas from pplz. Also email me sum ideas to. 


	2. Hey Mama

WARNING: This is not a regular fan fic. It is made up of songs that have a charecters feelings.  
  
Hey pplz! This song is HEY MAMA by BLACK EYED PEAS. Guess who sings this. If you guessed Miroku you are right. He sings this because of his pervertiness. If you have seen the music video of HEY MAMA you will know wut I'm talking about.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or this song. Rumiko Takahashi and BLACK EYED PEAS own them but not together.  
  
HEY MAMA BLACK EYED PEAS  
  
(La la la la la)  
  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you move, mama  
  
Get on the floor and move your booty moma  
  
We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma  
  
(REEEEEEEWIIIIIIND)  
  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
  
The way your body look make me really feel naughty  
  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
  
The way your body look make me really feel naughty  
  
I got a naughty naughty style and a naughty naughty crew  
  
But everything I do, I do just for you  
  
I'm a little bit of Or, and a bigger bit of Nu  
  
The true niggers know that the peas come thru  
  
We never cease(NOO), we never die no we never disease(NOO)  
  
We multiply like we mathamatice  
  
Then we drop bombs like we in the middle east  
  
(The bomb bombas, the base move dramas)  
  
Naw y'all knaw, who we are  
  
Y'all knaw, we the stars  
  
Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards  
  
And, lookin' hot without bodygaurds  
  
(I do) what I can  
  
(Y'all come thru) will.i.am  
  
And still I stand, with still mic in hand  
  
(So come on mama, dance to the druma)  
  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
  
(Hey) get on the floor and move your booty mama  
  
(Yaw) we blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
  
(Hey) so shake your bambama, come on now mama  
  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
  
(Hey) get on the floor and move your booty mama  
  
(Yaw) we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
  
(La la la la la)  
  
We the big town stumpas, and big sound pumpas  
  
And when I'm makin' love, my hip hump humps  
  
It never quits(NOOOO) we need to carry 9mm clips  
  
(NOOOO)  
  
Don't wanna squize trigger, just wanna squize tits  
  
(Lubluba) cause we the show stoppas  
  
And the chief rockas, number one chief rockas  
  
Naw y'all knaw, who we are  
  
y'all knaw, we the stars  
  
Steady rockin' on y'all boulevards  
  
How we rockin it girl, without bodyguads  
  
Now she be, it's dirty, from the crew  
  
BET, come and take heed, as we take the lead  
  
(So come on bubba, dance to the druma)  
  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
  
(Yaw) get on the floor and move your booty mama  
  
(Wuh) we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
  
(NAWWWW, NAWWW)  
  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
  
The way your body look make me really feel naughty  
  
But the race is not, for the swiss  
  
But who really can, take contrl of it  
  
And tippa irie and the black eyed peas will be there  
  
til infiniti, til infiniti, til infiniti, til infiniti  
  
Tippa is ouuuuuut  
  
Nosa dima shock, nosa dima ting  
  
Everytime you sit there I hear, bling bling  
  
O wata ting, hear blacka sing  
  
grinding and winding  
  
And the madda be movinh in perfect timing  
  
And we dance and dance to the end of the thing  
  
And we're really to nice, it finga akin  
  
Like rice and peas and chicken and bling  
  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
  
(Hey) get on the floor and move your booty mama  
  
(Yaw) we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
  
(Hey) so shake your bambama, come on now mama  
  
Hey mama, that that shit that make you groove, mama  
  
(Hey) get on the floor and move your booty mama  
  
(Yaw) we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
  
(La la la la la fade) 


	3. Cry

WARNING: This is a song fic.  
  
Hi pplz! This song is CRY by MANDY MOORE. Kagome sings this to Inu-Yasha because of their love for each other and, well, you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Inu-Yasha charecters or this song. Their owners own them.  
  
CRY MANDY MOORE  
  
I'll always remember It was late afternoon It lasted forever And ended too soon You were all by yourself Staring up at a dark gray sky I was changed  
  
In places no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one But i was never that sure You were all by yourself Staring at a dark gray sky I was changed  
  
In places no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you I wanted to make it go away I wanted to know you I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember.  
It was late afternoon.  
In places no one would find...  
  
In places no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry 


End file.
